Vagabond
by InvisibleMonsters24
Summary: Matt was on the prowl for his next form of entertainment for the night at his favorite club, always drifting from person to person, never settling down, then he meets a blond who grabs his attention from the get-go. Two choices; keep drifting or be happy


Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own the rights to Death Note. Nor will I ever own the rights to _Innocent I _by the band _Kiss Kiss_

Warning(s): This will be rated M for some suggestive themes and the cursing. AU, OOC, and this is (at its core) a songfic (although the lyrics are pretty much all over in this except at the end when they're in italics)

* * *

Music so loud it was pounding, strobe lights going on and off making an intensely frightening yet captivating atmosphere. People moving their bodies to the music in all and any direction, most of them either completely high or drunk, all of them completely unaware of their surroundings, only paying attention to the heart pounding music.

A red headed twenty one year old smirked to himself as he lit up a cigarette. Yes, this was home to him, every night he was here, always, he never missed a night at his favorite club. And every night he was here always proved to be satisfying, from the music, to the drinks, to the dancing, to the idiots who would try to sell him drugs, saying it'll be "an experience you'll never forget", they were always pretty amusing. But the number one reason why he never missed a night at the club was for one pure, simple reason; it was the people. The red head loved to see the people being themselves, whether it was from the drugs they took, alcohol they drank, or even the pure ecstasy people got form just being out with music surrounding them.

Then there was the _other_ reason the red head liked the people of this particular club. In plain and simple terms, they _always_ provided a good fuck. Every person the red head had picked up in this club, man or women had always made it a good experience that he just did not want to let go of.

A devilish smirk played across his lips, "Sweet, sweet cotton tail, which little rabbit will play with me tonight?"

He took the last drag off his cigarette and put it out on the floor, snuffing it out with his shoe. He looked around his favorite club, scouting for possible candidates for the night. He glanced over at the bar real quick, only to look back once more. He smirked once again to himself, and made his way over to the bar, passing through the entire dance floor, side stepping all the dancers.

He sat down a seat away form his target and casually glanced over him.

The red head pulled out another cigarette and lit it up, _"A leather clad blond…humph not many people could pull that off but…" _He took a drag off of his cigarette and then ordered a rum and coke from the bartender, the red head continued to size up the blond, _"Young, tight, fresh and pale, this'll be interesting."_ He couldn't help the smirk that was starting to form on his lips now, he didn't even say one word to the guy and already his thoughts were starting become a bit perverted.

He grabbed his drink from the bartender and moved down a seat, the blond didn't seem to notice, the red head took one last look up and down. "You have your mother's shape," he muttered, not meaning to say that out loud.

The blond suddenly turned his head, a scowl forming on his face, "Excuse me?"

"What…" He said absently, _"Shit Matt!"_ He scolded himself in his mind, _"Way to make a first impression…I can't believe I-"_

"Hello!" The blond practically yelled, snapping his fingers in front of Matt's face, "I believe you just insulted me for no apparent reason."

Matt blinked a few times before he finally realized that words were actually coming out of this gorgeous blond's mouth. "I wasn't insulting you, it was merely an observation." Matt cursed himself silently as he realized the mistakes, also known as words, came out of his mouth.

"Oh, with all that knowledge and smooth talk you have, please explain to me how my mother and I have the same body figures," the blonde was now completely turned around in his seat, glaring at Matt.

"Well, uhh… I mean, you have such a… petite form that I just thought you looked more like your-"

"If you don't want me to hit you, I would advise you not to finish that sentence."

Matt went silent for a minute, for some odd reason he was having trouble focusing on the blond's words, he was just utterly captivated by the blond's movements.

"Right," the blond huffed as he turned around, giving his attention to the other person beside him.

"_Well, might as well go for it, isn't like I haven't already made myself look like a fool already."_

Matt downed his drink and then put on a charming, yet seductive smile, that always seemed to win people over, "Hey, want to fuck," he asked bluntly.

The blond turned around again, half amused half upset. "The first words out of your mouth are an insult while practically blowing that disgusting smoke in my face. You then try to further insult me explaining your first insult. Then you ask me to fuck you, and you honestly expect me to say yes?"

Matt's smile seemed to have no effect on this guy and he could only stutter with his words, "Uhh, well…I mean-"

"Let's not forget," the blond started, interrupting him, "your oh-so _'smooth' _talking skills. And you don't even know my name yet, idiot."

"Well then," Matt said trying to regain some of his dignity, "my name's Matt. And yours is…?"

The blond crossed his arms against his chest and just glared.

"Listen if you want this to go anywhere, you at least gotta give me your name blondie."

"Who says this is going anywhere," the blond retorted.

"I do, actually."

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"Yes, yes I am," Matt smirked again as the blond rolled his eyes.

Matt tried once again and flashed that brilliant smile of his; the blond just rolled his eyes once more, "Name's Mello."

Matt snorted, "Weird name."

Mello narrowed his eyes, "Since I'm guessing you still want into my pants, it would be wise if you didn't insult me again."

Matt just laughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders, "So what do say about my 'proposal'."

"Excuse me; do you have a mental disability?"

"Aww, come on blondie, trash those angel wings already and live a little."

"How do I know you're just not some druggie whose on sugar cane for the night?"

"_Sugar cane…never heard of it, must be some sort of club drug…"_ Matt thought to himself.

Before Matt could respond, Mello fired off another question, "Why the hell are you trying so hard to get with me anyways," Mello asked.

"Because, I want to fuck you," he said matter-of-factly.

"Again," Mello started to ask, "how do I know you're not some psychotic axe murder, who just wants to drug me and then rape me?"

"Jeez blondie!" Matt took out another cigarette, this blond was starting to test his nerves, but the red head just_ knew_ he would be worth it. "First you accuse me of being a druggie, now you're accusing me of being some sort of sick bastard."

Mello shook his head yes and took a swig of his drink.

Matt rolled his eyes, "First if I was some sort of a druggie I wouldn't be talking so coherently. Next if I wanted to drug and/or rape you I would have done it by now, trust me."

Mello didn't remove his gaze from the red head; instead of the pure hatred and annoyance he felt a moment ago his eyes seemed to say that he was incredibly amused at the moment. He still wouldn't respond to Matt though.

"Ohh come on," Matt sighed, "I swear to you I'm innocent, and I swear I'll treat you right…" he ran his hand up and down the blond's arm that was placed on the bar; the blond watched the movement and smirked.

"Really," Mello smiled the words starting to dance around in his mouth, "care to explain to me why you been acting pretty much like an idiot for the past half hour since we've been talking then?"

Matt continued his motion of running his hand up and down the blond's arm, a smirk playing on his lips, just like the blond, he leaned in closer, "It's just feelings that…oh, make me a man; make me act impolite. I do that sometimes, when I see someone like you that is…" Matt had moved even closer, whispering into the blond's ear so quietly that Mello had no choice but to lean into the red head.

Mello smiled, making it look like he was thinking over Matt's offer form before, it was nothing more then a tease to the red head though, for Mello already knew the answer he was going to give Matt.

Matt stopped running his hand up the blond's arm and grabbed his hand, instead rubbing small circles on Mello's wrist with his thumb. "Come on, I'll treat you right, and I'll treat you nice, trust me…"

OoOoOoOoO

_Peel the flesh way back,_

_For Santa and his sac,_

_I've got a gift for you_

_(Want to fuck?)_

OoOoOoOoO

Mello was pushed roughly against Matt's bed, the red head nipping at the blond's neck, Mello laughed slightly while giving out a shaky moan, "What a pick-up line you used, idiot."

Matt grinned and smashed his lips against Mello's before answering as he pulled away, "Worked didn't it…"

Mello was about to answer before Matt silenced him with another kiss. Matt finally pulled away, leaving a trail of kiss further down his neck, then trailing down to the blond's chest…and down once more, even further…

OoOoOoOoO

_Trash the angel wings_

_Tonight on sugar cane, _

_A moan on sacred tones_

_(I want to fuck you)_

_Girl, I swear to you_

_I'm innocent, I swear_

_I'll treat you right_

_It's just feeling that oh,_

_Make me a man_

_Make me act impolite_

_The way I do sometimes!_

_And I'll treat you right_

_And I'll treat you nice!_

* * *

A/N: Sorry, no lemon, plain and simple they're just to much of a hassle for me to write, don't ask why because it's not like I haven't written some before, I just find it to be a pain. And I hope some of the parts weren't to confusing, if they were, sorry, but tell me.

Also like I said before the song is kinda all over (except for the stuff in italics) but if you want to know all of it just p.m. and I'll give it to you. There's also a video Kiss Kiss did for this song on youtube, just type "Innocent I- Kiss Kiss" in the search bar and it should be the first one (and if you get a video that seems like you're on an acid trip at some kind of rave, then you found the right one, haha). And since I love this band, I say go watch it, because it's awesome!

Review for me, please! I love to hear everything you guys have to say! It puts a smile on me face!


End file.
